The BreakUp Scene
by MirandaTurner
Summary: CrissColfer. One Shot: Despues de grabar la escena de la ruptura. Darren hace algo que puede cambiar mucho su relación con Chris, para bien o para mal.


_¡Hola!, soy yo de nuevo (: Bueno, como ustedes saben, soy Klainer, por lo tanto estuve muy triste por los spoilers de ayer._

_Resulta que hace como una hora estaba a punto de escribir un nuevo estado para una página de fb. Solo iba a decir algo como "Bueno, quiero pensar que…", pero cuando me di cuenta ya había escrito una historia. Así que decidí hacerla un One Shot, uno CrissColfer._

_Bueno, para resumir: Estaban grabando la escena en la que Kurt y Blaine terminan. Donde Chris sale corriendo alejándose de Darren._

La escena de la ruptura:

Después de decir sus líneas, Chris corrió llorando alejándose de Darren. El director dijo "corte", Darren rió, lo que no le pareció bien al resto del equipo. Chris se sentó en una de las bancas que habían en el parque, al parecer se había metido mucho en su papel. Ryan les dio 5 minutos. Lea se acercó a Darren felicitándolo por la escena.

**"Hey Darren!, lo hiciste genial"** Dijo Lea acercándose.

**"Gracias, pero quien lo hizo en verdad genial fue Chris"**

**"¡Dios!, casi me ponía a llorar"** Dijo Cory abrazando a Lea.

**"¿Alguien sabe a dónde se fue?"** Preguntó Darren, refiriéndose a Chris.

**"Por allá"** señaló Lea.

**"Gracias, no tardo"** Darren caminó hasta donde estaba su amigo.

Chris estaba sentado, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y con sus manos en la cabeza.

"**Hey"** Dijo Darren acercándose.

**"Hey"** Saludó de la misma manera Chris.

**"¿Todo bien?"**

**"Si si, todo bien..."** se limpió el rostro **"Fue una escena intensa, ¿no?"**

**"Si, bastante. Lo hiciste muy bien, me daban ganas de cambiar el guión y pedirte matrimonio"** ambos rieron. Darren se sentó con Chris.

**"Supongo que todo estará bien, ¿no?"**

**"Ryan debe de tener una manera de arreglar las cosas. No puede arruinar algo tan perfecto así como así."** Chris sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo.

**"Si, supongo"**

**"Tenemos como 4 minutos, ¿damos un paseo? por donde no hayan tantas fans gritonas, o luces, o personas"** Chris rió.

**"Vamos"**

Caminaron juntos por el parque, alejándose de las cámaras, micrófonos y el resto de la gente. Anduvieron así unos minutos, en silencio, hasta que Darren habló.

**"¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?"** Chris confundido lo miró.

**"Si..."** El moreno sonrió.

**"Estabas nervioso"**

**"¿¡Estas bromeando!? ¡Tú estabas mucho más nervioso!, recuerdo lo pálido que estabas."**

**"Oh, claro que no, tú fuiste el que se puso más nervioso"**

**"¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?"** preguntó el castaño riendo. Después de un silencio Darren habló.

**"No fue tan difícil como creí que sería"**

**"¿Ah no? De hecho para mí tampoco lo fue."**

**"¿No?, pero fui tu primer beso, ¿no?"** Chris rió y negó con la cabeza. **"¿NO?!"** Chris rió con ganas.

**"No, fue Heather"**

**"Pero me refiero a un chico, fui el primer chico que te besó"** Chris volvió a negar.

**"¿NO?!, tienes que contarme, ¿Cuándo fue?, ¿quien fue?"**

**"Max, "Never been kissed" ¿lo recuerdas?, fue nuestro primer episodio juntos."**

**"Oh, sí"** siguieron caminando. **"Pero... ¿Quién besa mejor?" **

**"¿Qué?"** preguntó el castaño riendo.

**"Si, ¿quién besa mejor?, Max o yo."** Chris se detuvo a pensarlo.

**"Supongo que Max"**

**"¿SI?"** Pregunto Darren asustado. Chris reía con tantas ganas que le dolía el estomago.

**"No, solo bromeo. El beso con Max fue algo extraño, ambos estábamos nerviosos, así que fue algo torpe."**

**"¿Así que beso mejor yo?"**

**"Si, yo diría" **rió un poco. "**Hm... ¿Quién besa mejor, Lea o yo?"**

**"¿Siendo sinceros?"** Chris asintió. **"Tu... Incluso mejor que Mía" **Ambos rieron, a Chris se le iba el aire en momentos. Lea y Cory aparecieron detrás de ellos corriendo.

**"Chicos, Ryan los busca"**

**"Ya vamos para allá"**

**"Ok, no tarden"** Cory cargó a Lea en su espalda, ambos se alejaron de los chicos.

**"Deberíamos de irnos ya"** Dijo Chris caminando. Darren tomó su mano, haciendo que volteara. Chris levantó la vista: Darren se acercaba a él, no a él, si no a su rostro. Sintió como los labios de Darren tocaron los suyos. Por reflejo cerró los ojos; sintió como Darren lo besaba. Se unió al beso, levantó su mano izquierda y la puso en el rostro del otro chico. Se separaron lentamente, se miraban sonrojados. Darren sonrió algo nervioso.

**"¡Darren y Chris, si no vienen en este momento se irán a casa caminando!"** Gritó el director asustándolos.

**"Deberíamos de..."**

**"Si..."** Ambos caminaron sin decir nada hasta el resto del equipo.

"**¡Les doy cinco minutos y toman veinte!"**

"**Lo siento, necesitábamos aire" **Se disculpó el castaño.

"**No importa. Tomen sus cosas, suban a la camioneta."**

Todo siguió como si nada hubiera pasado. Llegaron al estacionamiento del estudio, cada quien tomó su coche, se despidieron y condujeron a sus respectivas casas.


End file.
